


Heart in Shadow

by DominoMags



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Reunions, Showers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoMags/pseuds/DominoMags
Summary: Fused DrabblesA series of three midlink ask meme answers, forming a midlink triforceNot my best, and it leaves a lot of gaps, but I wanted to upload this anyway.Midna realises her feelings for Link, but can she ever tell him? Does he already know?Can he ever return those feelings?





	Heart in Shadow

“Ugh. This is stupid"groaned the twilight imp as she skulked inside the sleeping man’s shadow. She had been through so much, lost her kingdom and her true form. This is the last thing she needed.   
  
“Mangy hylian dog. I already lost too much.” She sighed. Midna, former princess of the twili paced under the light of a campfire, funkily enough, in the twilit hours of the evening. The irony was not lost on her as her patsy… No… partner, slept soundly. He had been through so much. They both had. He was such a useful tool…a good ally. This blonde warrior, who had turned into a wolf when she first saw him, had been a loyal hound indeed. It was funny how these events were tying them together, two souls thrown into realms not their own, in forms not their own.   
  
This journey was finally reaching its climax. Midna should have been relieved. Instead, she was troubled and unable to rest.   
  
“This sucks. I lost so much. My land, my crown…my friend…and now you…you stupid mutt…”   
  
Midna tensed up, her small fist shaking as tears fell from her eyes. She gave in. It was futile to resist right now. Not like he would hear her anyway. Stupid boy.   
  
“And now…” Her finger gently brushed aside his dirty blonde bangs as she bared her fangs, first in frustration, then in melancholy realization. There was too much at stake for such trivial nonsense. Besides, she knew it could never be. So what was the point in keeping it in any longer? Not like he would know.   
  
Or maybe deep down, he did. After all they had been through, maybe he understood. Maybe he even felt the same way.   
  
The twilight princess scoffed and drifted away, brushing her sleeping hero’s cheek as she melted back into shadow.   
  
“Bastard…you have my heart… And that scares me to death.”

 

X

 

Midna had woken up, sometime close to noon but still in the morning. She had been unable to rest for a while, partially due to her being used to twilit hours. However the main reason was one she hated to admit outwardly: her growing feelings for Link.   
  
“Well at least we can get a move on soon. There should be one or two fused shadows left. Then all this can be over loomed than later. I’m kind of glad to be in this form. Otherwise I would be starving right now.”   
  
The shadowy imp stretched her arms out and yawned, looking around at her surroundings. It appeared to be a waterfall, roaring and pristine.   
  
Midna had to admit, the scenery of the light world was growing on her, as were the inhabitants. It was still no substitute for home   
  
Well, maybe one person was. “No. Cut that out, Mids. None of that.”   
  
Where was he anyway? She knew he had to be close by. She was hitching a ride in his shadow and that it would be in a certain placement by now. The exiled princess turned around and got her answer   
  
Fully frontal and dripping with water and presumably sweat. His muscles were taught and he had visible scars from the combat he had seen thus far. It was hard to look away, but Midna managed with effort.   
  
“GAH!” the princess of the twili averted her eyes and melted into the shadows again. If she wasn’t essentially a shadow right now, the girl would have a very visible blush on her face, like what Link had on his.   
  
“ACK! MIDNA! YOU’RE UP!” the hero shrieked awkwardly. It was hard to believe that the rugged hero of legend sounded like A flustered teenage boy but if the shoe fit.   
  
Still covering her eyes in the shadows, the imp fired back with a mix of sarcasm and embarrassment.   
  
“Apparently so are you… In more ways than one. Hurry up. We got a big day ahead…I mean stiff…I mean GAH! I need to wash my eyes!”   
  
“Geez. Way to overreact. I’ll hurry. I’ll hurry. Didn't ask you to peek at me anyway.”   
  
Once Link was washed up, he and Midna set out for the mountains, neither speaking to one another the whole trip. However, it never left either traveler's mind.

 

X

 

Months had passed, but it felt like eons. Balance had been restored and usurper and false gods had been vanquished. Hyrule and the Twilight realm were now two sides of a coin, unable to touch one another.

 

Midna sat in her throne, still in disbelief. She was in her true form now and she was home. She had finally made it home. The redhead could hardly grasp it after so long being stripped of her crown and  trapped in such a small form. Granted, the princess of the Twili had visited it in pockets with a brave warrior, even managing to overthrow that foolish pretender to the throne, Zant.   
  
But this was it. She was well and truly home and her subjects rejoiced in the return if princess…no…Queen Midna. Her quest was over.   
  
So why then did it all feel so hollow, even in a time of jubilation.   
  
Time had passed. How much, Midna was unsure. It all just bled in on itself. There was a banquet, filled with suitors and celebrants. The finest delicacies the Twilight realm had to offer were on display and yet Midna’s appetite was not.   
  
“At least they’re happy.” the monarch sighed, twirling a strand of her vivid red hair.   
  
She tried to seem jubilant. She did it for her people and tried to do so for herself. And yet, it all seemed for nothing. Several callers came to court the beautiful Twilight princess, but she felt nothing.   
  
And then the door to her palace slammed open. She swore she could hear the howl of a wolf as a cloaked figure ambled in. Her subjects were on full alert and the guards prepared for battle.   
  
“Not again.” Midna bit her lip. This was the last thing she needed.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
“Please. It took me a while to get here. I’m too weary to fight. Even if I wanted to. I have something vital to ask of your queen.” A tired yet familiar voice called out from beneath the cloak’s hood. It was a beautiful cloak too: green and adorned with wolves and swords. The triforce sat smack dab in the middle of the back.   
  
Midna was stunned. It couldn’t be. There was no way. The mirror was shattered. The worlds were separated. The balance was restored. Was he really that sentimental if a fool?   
  
In a moment, she got her answer as the hood fell back and a gentle hand extended. The figure belonged to none other than the hero of Twilight himself: Link.   
  
Midna cupped her hands to her lips and felt the tears fall.   
  
“Idiot! What are you doing?”   
  
Link bent his knee in reverence and smiled. She was used to him being stoic and silent. Him being here would be enough, but his words struck even deeper.   
  
“Your majesty, may I, a humble traveler from another world, have this dance.”

 

She brushed away the tears and got up, walking over to her visitor...no...her hero. Answers to her questions could wait. In this moment, Queen Midna would answer his.

 

“Took you long enough. I thought you would never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I wanted to upload some of the ask meme drabbles I wrote on Tumblr, as well as other drabbles I wrote on there.
> 
> I recently did three Midlink ones and that forms a triforce: three parts in one whole.
> 
> So I thought I would upload them as 3 chapters. Then I decided "Just make it all one thing. They are all small on their own."
> 
> I fleshed out a few bits and here we a are: my second Zelda upload in a row, and really? My second ever here. I wanted to get back to some non-mha stuff anyway, as a break and to expand what I do.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. I am working on some other things as well. Stay tuned.


End file.
